Blood Lust
by Calypso Rose
Summary: Yuuki Cross is a sweet, dedicated Day Class prefect. Hanabusa Aidou is a sleek, pampered Night Class noble. What will happen when these two worlds collide? And what about Kaname, and her partner, Zero Kiryu? AidouYuuki. DISCONTINUED. sorry everyone DD;


AH, hello there! I'm Springroll ^-^ Pleased to meetchu ^^

I know some of you have read my Naruto stories before, but I've decided to do one for Vampire Knight this time, after all, it _is _an amzing manga/anime.

I know the chapters are a bit shorter and all, so I'm only requiring 3 reviews for the next chapter.

I really hope you enjoy!!! See you in Chapter 2~

* * *

**Blood Lust**

**Chapter I**

The young, chocolate-haired girl sighed loudly as the heels of her boots clicked loudly against the pinkish-grey sandstone of the school's outdoor walkway. It was several minutes past twilight, and the sun had already began to fall into the overshadowing pine trees that clouded the horizon. Usually she would enjoy this time; after all, she was alone, and the rose and orange rays of the dying sun bathed the building she guarded in a warm, luscious waterfall of color. It was beautiful, but today, beauty fell on blind eyes as the girl yawned, pressing a delicately sculpted hand to her mouth, and slumped against the stone wall of her school. The beautiful canvas spread out before her was now a trite, overseen wallpaper, as if the forests behind her were made of nothing but paper and paint. Staring at the trees with half-lidded obsidian eyes, the young girl yawned again, but louder this time.

_Darn. This is tiring._

But oh, how could she bear to disappoint her father, and skip on her everyday duty as a school prefect? This was her duty now; and she sought to enjoy it. However, the supplementary classes had taken a toll on her mind, and all she felt like doing right now was _sleeping. _

Surely the building could hold itself up for a couple minutes?

Letting her mind wander freely behind her, the girl found her legs taking her unconsciously to the Moon Dormitory. Approaching the gates, she found the guardian sitting there, but he let her through; after all, she _was_ a prefect.

She had always enjoyed visiting the Moon Dorm. The students that lived there were elites, and therefore deserved better amenities. Not to mention, they weren't just elites; they were _vampire _elites.

And that deserves a whole lot more.

The gilded brass door was cool and heavy to her touch, and quietly she slipped in. Not that she was afraid that any of the Night Class students would be there. They were all gone on a field trip, and the huge, lavish mansion had been left empty and unattended. The young girl rolled her eyes and smiled as she took in the sumptuous scene before her: plush violet-blue cushions draped lazily over the pearl-colored couches, peach and rose curtains shielding the room from any peeking, outdoor light, curling, spiral staircases leading to the dorm rooms above.

It was a dizzying sight. The Moon Dorm was more suited for aristocrats than for high school students! But then again, every aristocrat in the world would easily be brought down to his knees by even the weakest of the vampires. _Vampires._ The young girl drew forth her youngest, first memory. It had been only ten years ago, on a lone, snowy day… being rescued… by a vampire… _from a vampire. _She knew that at least _most_ of the vampires residing as students here were pacifists, but you never know. Vampires were mysterious like that.

Sighing, the girl strode carefully over to the middle of the room, to the largest couch, and lay down, sinking deep into the blissfully soft fabric of the furniture. She was tired, after all. What evil could a couple minutes of rest do? The oblivion of sleep quickly drowned her senses in a soft, numb peace, and all her senses faded to black. Asleep.

She half-awoke to a strange sensation. Partly opening her chocolate eyes, she lay still for a moment until her senses had awakened to conclude that she was being _patted on the head._

Now that was new.

Suddenly, without thinking first, she started and sat up straight. With a gasp, she noticed her smarting shoulder and winced. Beside her there was a gentle, familiar laugh:

"Ah, awake now, Yuuki-chan?"

**Chapter One: End**

And now it's time for...

*dundundun*

RANDOM FACTS!!! *grins evily*

-Some toothpastes and deodarants contain the same chemicals found in antifreeze.

-Donald Duck comics were banned from Finland because he doesn't wear pants. (XD)

-Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair.

And that's it folks!!! ^______^ **PLEASE REVIEW**, thank you =] See you in Chapter Two!!!

* * *


End file.
